


It ain't gonna stop (It's you that my heart beats for)

by lulusonebluejacket (anomeganeyatsu)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elu fic, I seem to have an obsession with this clip, M/M, S03E03 Clip 5: C'est personne, S3E3 Clip 5: Jeudi 16h50 - C'est personne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/lulusonebluejacket
Summary: Lucas confesses his love to the wrong person.





	It ain't gonna stop (It's you that my heart beats for)

**Author's Note:**

> _**Or:** What if Eliott arrived earlier and heard what Lucas was saying to Chloé._

He wants to stop the stream of words coming out of his mouth. But he can’t. Once he had started, they just came flooding out of his mouth. Thoughts that he had not dared to voice. Not to his friends, his roommates, no one. Not even to himself.

“—but it didn’t go as expected and—” He looks up. Stops. Voice caught in his throat as familiar blue-grey eyes meets his own blue ones. “And I’m falling madly in love with her.” The words tremble with emotion, his voice sounding breathless almost.

Eliott stops in his tracks and doesn’t turn away. He just stands there, a few feet away, the wind carrying Lucas’ voice and words perfectly towards the tall brunette. Eliott stays and watches him. Lucas’ heart beats so loudly in his ears. He doesn’t even hear the words coming out of his mouth anymore.

“The truth is I can’t handle it.” His eyes burn, feeling the sting of tears. “I can’t handle it because it’s the first time this happened to me. The first time that I think about a girl when I wake up, when I go to bed; that I think about what I’m going to tell her if I see her in school. So, I fuck up, I do stupid stuff.”

He forces his eyes to look away from him. He has been more honest than he had allowed himself to be. It’s clear to him. It’s underhanded, he knows. But having someone between them, it somehow gave him the power to voice these things. To voice these truths under the lies to the one person he needed to but is too afraid to face.

He meets Chloe’s gaze. Sees them softening, sees them affecting her and letting her walls down. It makes him want to vomit. He’s disgusted with himself. Angry. He’s a bastard for dragging her into this. But he has started this and he can’t stop now.

The words become harder and harder to push out. Eliott’s presence always somehow manages to take them away. His higher functions going haywire and all he wants to do is stare at him. Bask in that sunny smile he gives him. But he can’t anymore. He reminds himself of the sight of Eliott kissing that girl. He reminds himself of the fact that he had bared his heart to this boy, and not two minutes later have him obliterate it without even knowing. With a show of his last strength, he wrenches the last words from his throat.

“I don’t answer her, ditch her without explanations, but… but I’m only doing it because I can’t handle this. I’m afraid to mess up and— and I wanted to know if there’s a chance she’ll forgive me.” His eyes flick up. Eliott is still there. “I’d do anything for her.”

“Anything?” she asks.

Lucas gulps. “Anything.”

A beat passes.

Chloe smiles and steps closer. He lets her, forces himself to relax. Before she could reach for his face, before she could even do what she had planned, Eliott’s voice interrupts them.

_“Salut!”_

It startles Chloe and she steps back. Eliott takes the opportunity to wedge himself in that place. A physical wall between the two. An obstacle that makes himself closer to Lucas and creating a separation, no matter how minute or how nebulous, between them and Chloe.

Eliott’s eyes are on Lucas. Only on Lucas. When Chloé returns Eliott’s greeting, he spares her a glance, a smile, but it lacks all the things that makes Lucas’ insides warm up with delight.

“ _Salut_ ,” he greets back softly. Eliott’s eyes searches his face. He wonders if he notices the redness around his eyes, or the deepening bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep, or how his usual paleness was bordering on sickly.

“You forgot your scarf,” Eliott tells him. “I don’t have it with me right now, but you could come over and get it.” It was a clear invitation if Lucas’ has ever heard of one. “I also wanted to give you something but it isn’t exactly school-friendly.” He could hear the smile in his voice. A voice that has softened in a way that his words were only meant for Lucas. Soft in a way that he didn’t want to spook him away.

His eyes though.

His eyes makes Lucas’ heart constrict, makes the air thinner and harder to breathe, makes him dizzy with confusion and want. Eliott’s eyes contain galaxies of emotions that he knows are reflected in his own bottomless ocean. He could read the plea, the desire, the determination, but also the hurt, the insecurity and the doubt. It shouldn’t be possible to see his own storm mirrored by them.

But it is.

He’s seeing it right there.

“Is it really that important?” Chloé’s voice interrupts them. There’s a tinge of annoyance in it and Lucas couldn’t blame her. If he had been interrupted when he was about to kiss someone, he probably would have been irritated at the person. Except, he’s more internally grateful that he had been stopped in the act of kissing her. He hadn’t been thrilled the first time. He isn’t sure he ever will be.

Lucas’ mouth parts to answer but Eliott is quicker. “Absolutely. I owe Lucas and he really needs it. I also promised I’d give it to him as soon as possible but I’ve been busy with classes,” he says. He looks back to Lucas with a smile and jerks his head towards the exit, “Come on.” He doesn’t wait for Lucas to follow as he walks ahead.

He’s torn between following and remaining, but his feet had already taken a step before he could even think about it. There’s an invisible tug in his chest and Lucas couldn’t even stop himself from being pulled. He meets Chloé’s eyes for a second. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he tells her. He really is sorry, but not for the reasons he says. He turns her back on her and runs after Eliott.

He sees him waiting by the path that led to one of the side entrances. He completely forgets that his friends are there—right behind him, faces contorted in various states of confusion and interest, watching everything unfold.

Lucas’ only has his eyes on Eliott. And if his words earlier are anything to go by, so are his heart and mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from the song Won't Stop by One Republic.
> 
> Seriously, I'm shit at making up my own titles. orz


End file.
